Forbidden Love
by CurrentlyInactive
Summary: This story is not about a typical Love Triangle or a typical Love Square, but more about a broken love cycle! "We don't have an eternity to realize our dreams, only the time we have here. If you risk nothing then you risk EVERYTHING!"


To: My Readers  
Message: One day, I got really tired of watching the same old love dramas with the same story line, so i decided to write my own Love Drama! This is the first story i've published on Fan Fic so i hope you enjoy it! Please give me some feedback! Thanks!

Forbidden Love

Prologue

~Aden~

There. Alone. Oblivious to the chaos that surrounded her... Her beautiful, un-brushed face hid behind books of Edgar Allen Poe. Her green glasses, sliding down her nose, unmasked her beautiful dark brown eyes. Her black hair, burned by the sun, hung flawlessly to her shoulders and outlined the features of her pure innocent face.

There were no flaws within her beauty. Everything about her was _perfect_. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. She was like a silver pearl; only bright enough to shine in my eyes. To everyone else, she was another high school geek.

She rarely spoke and rejected the idea of making any other friends outside of her social group, which only consisted of her best friend, Rita, and her older sister, Maya, whom was one year older than she was. She lacked what people called great fashion and was-a-so-called 'Loser' at sports.

I stared at her from across the lunch table; puzzled and amazed. It's been only four months since I've known her but I've felt as if I've known her all my life. She claimed to be shy, but it was she who approached me first for a simple conversation. Her first words made my heart smile

"Do you remember your first words to me?" -Aden

Kali pierced her dark brown eyes at me-annoyed that I had interrupted her precious reading time.

"Why does that matter?' -Kali

"I don't know... Don't you think its interesting the way we met?" -Aden

"Actually, I don't quite remember how we met. Plus, I don't really care." -Kali

Kali had a way of ending conversations that she had no interest in. She easily spoke her mind- careless of whether or not she had hurt anyone with her harsh sayings. I was hurt. How can she not remember how we met?

"You said, 'You idiot. Stop writing me love letters.'" *laughs* "You thought I was writing you those secret admirer letters." -Aden

"Please! Don't remind me. I never got the chance to figure out who really wrote those letters. As a matter of fact, it might just be you because after I confronted you, I stopped receiving them." -Kali

"Peeeeeshhh. Why would I write you love letters? Look at you. You look like a goose." -Aden

She swung her book across the lunch table and swatted my left arm.

"Stop making fun of me stupid. Go sit somewhere else and stop bothering me." -Kali

"No! I like to see you mad! You look like an angry goose when you go crazy." -Aden

"Shut up! You're lucky I'm your friend or else you'll be dead by now." -Kali

*laughs* "Fine, fine, fine! Besides, I'm tired of sitting by you anyways." -Aden

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Kali~

Of course I remembered the first words I said to Aden. I accused him of secretly writing me love letters in front of all his friends and made him look like a fool. It was senseless of me but Rita had informed me that the only possible guy in school who would write me a love letter was Aden. Or maybe it was just Rita's absurd mind playing tricks on her because she was secretly madly in love with Aden herself. How could I have believed her?

I watched Aden anxiously walk to the other side of the cafeteria and jokingly joined his friends. I was a nerd and Aden was...Aden. He wasn't popular nor was he a geek! He was a...friend; someone everyone considered cool and understanding. It was surprising that even though I accused him of writing me love letters in front of his friends, he still had the courage to still be my friend, knowing that his friends whispered behind his back about us dating. Aden and I were just friends, but people had other ideas.

I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to think that I hated him being around me. I wanted him to stay, be my friend, talk to me, make me laugh, and make me smile, but that wasn't my place. He _didn't_ like me. I was a nerd. A _loner._

"Where did Aden go?" -Rita

"Oh, hey Rita... Aden went by his friends. What's for lunch?" -Kali

"The usual; Chicken Teriyaki with rice and a bread stick. Nothing special Why did Aden leave? I wanted to talk to him. Did you tell him to leave again? ..... Stop being so mean to him Kali." -Rita

Was it really that hard to admit that Rita was actually right? Was I being too mean to Aden?

"Nah, he wanted to hang out with his friends for a change. Can't blame him...we're boring people." -Kali

"No. You bored em'." -Rita

I refocused my attention to the book that laid in my hands. _Aden. Aden. Aden! _Why was it so hard to get him out of my head?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Li~

She appeared so lost whenever she stuck her nose inside her thick books. No, not lost---confused, worried, sad, _alone_

She was invisible in my eyes for the first two months of our freshman year in high school. We had every class together but the idea of getting to know each other was not an option or a priority. We had our own hobbies and likes and we had our own cliches that we chose to stick with. It wasn't until that day when she jolted my heart that I began to fall for her.

*flashback*

We were assigned as partners to work on a simple writing project in English Class. Ironically, the project was about 'Writing a brief essay about what defined your partner's identity.' She had very little to say about herself. Every time I asked a simple question such as, 'Where were you born,' her reply was simple: 'Here.' I'll ask: 'What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Who's your favorite singer?' Her replies were dumbfounded - 'I don't know and I don't care.' I told her everything I thought she needed to know about me in order to help her write essay, but with her un-elaborative answers to my questions, I was left with a hard task; trying to define her identity.

My essay was of course brief, simple, and just-plain-boring. I defined her identity not by what she told me but by the way I saw her character through my perspectivefrom my own observations. I simply said: "Kali is a loner. She hides behind her books in order to isolate herself from the world and to maintain her invisibility. All she needs are some friends to boost up her self-esteem in order to improve her social life!" Sadly, I was unaware that the teacher was planning to share every student's essay with the class.

I had hurt her with my incorrect, selfish, and misjudging words that I had used to define her. My classmates laughed and whispered among themselves as the teacher continued to read my essay. My stomach twitched as every word from my essay was loudly annunciated.

She didn't budge. She didn't cry. She didn't protest. She intently listened to how I chose to define her and accepted it.

It was her turn. The teacher read Kali's essay defining my identity to the class. Her essay pierced through my heart like a magician blade. Everything she said, the words she used, the way she said it made me shiver. She defined me as: "...a broken bystander"

_A Broken bystander? _Was that how she saw _me_? An individual who sees something worth fighting for but hides behind bushes because he's too scared? Was she calling me a _coward_?

Her definition opened my eyes and questioned me if I knew who _I_ was

*present*

It was Iher secret admirer! I was the one who sent her those secret letters; letters that confessed my love to her. Letters that I thought would fill the void that was emptily sitting in her heart. I wished that I could be the one to make her happy. That was my place My rightful place

How had she not known it was me who sent her those letters? How could she have thought the letters were from Aden, my best friend?

I was jealous- -jealous of how Aden became so close to Kali within such a small period of time, when it had taken me months to get her to notice my existence again! She had every right to hate me and ignore me, but I have already apologized to her for my wrong doingswasn't that enough?

"Hey! Who are you staring at?" -Aden

"Oh! No one! Just thinking about stuff" -Li

How have I had been so dumb to have been caught staring at her

"Stuff? Right!" -Aden

"Where were you anyways? You're always off roaming around the cafeteria like it's a zoo! I didn't know you had that many friends" -Li

"Nah, I was talking to Kali. Just catching up on some stuff" -Aden

"Stuff? Right?!" –Li

I was jealous alright-Jealous, Furious, and Angry. I envied Aden for being friends with Kali. I hated the fact that Aden was the only guy who made her laugh, made her smile, and made her _talk_! Kali rarely spoke to anyone she didn't trust or know, but if you ever were to hear a word from hera single syllablea breathless sighit was preciously valued.

I liked Kali. No-I loved Kali from the moment she yanked my heart out from my chest on the day she defined me! Aden wouldn't understand if I told him right? He'll just laugh at me and say-I'm ridiculous for loving a girl I barely knew! I couldn't tell Aden. I _can't_ tell Aden...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Cai~

"I'm sorry Cai... I think its better off if we stick as friends...." -Mei

Her words shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces. The first girl I've ever revealed my feelings to wouldn't give me a chance.

"May I ask you why you won't give me a chance?" -Cai

She brushed her hand against my left shoulder; wiping off stained dry dirt from the soccer game. She didn't dare look me in the eye but continued to stare at my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cai... It's for personal reasons..." -Mei

She gave me one last sad glance and slowly walked away. I stood on the bleachers and watched her presence slowly fade away into the night. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away and hide from the world. I wanted to turn invisible, yet, all I really wanted to do was run after her and hug her!

It was her laugh that made me ache at the heart. Her smile that made me tremble. Her gray cloudy eyes that made me vulnerable. A year of knowing her and I still couldn't escape from her magic spells. One glance from her, one simple glare, one gaze, hypnotized me.

Mei was one-of-a-kind. She loved to laugh and smile! She loved to hide in the library and make long lists of books that she was planning to read, however, never does. Most of all, she had the body fit to beat a man at his own game.

Here I was. Heartbroken. She had been the cause for my heart aches. She had been the cause for my lack of sleep at night. However, I was willing to wait for her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Mei~

I am love-phobic. In other words, I am afraid of love. I am afraid of falling in love. I am afraid of hearing someone say those three simple, yet, powerful words to me. I, myself, am afraid to say them to anyone else; not even to a family member.

I didn't want him to like me—yet love me, but there he was, opening up his feelings for me. I couldn't give him that chance... I only saw him as a brother...a friend. One year of talking to each other didn't mean you know the person...

People come and go. They leave footprints in your heart and walk away. I didn't trust anyone. I couldn't trust anyone. I didn't want my heart broken, yet, here I was, breaking hearts.

Continuation of Chapter 1--Coming!


End file.
